squirrelandhedgehogfandomcom-20200213-history
The Enemies are Alive
is the twenty-first episode of the show . Summary Geumsaegi watches on at the remnants of the Weasel Unit warships strewn over the ocean. Whilst his face shows a stern and angered expression, inside he is rather pleased with the outcome. He intends to use this moment in order to uncover Commander Jogjebi's ultimate intentions. Meanwhile, the Weasel Rescue Unit is scouring the wreckage or survivors and manages to rescue Geomeunjogjebi, Mulmangcho and Oegwipali, all still in the Flower Hill disguises. However, upon pulling them aboard they are presumed dead and ordered to be taken to the ship's mortuary. As Geumsaegi arrives to meet with Jogjebi, he ignores Mangko and approaches an elderly weasel doctor and asks what brings him here. The doctor replies he was sent to bring him to the hospital, as the shock of the recent defeat sent Jogjebi into one of his fits. At the hospital, Jogjebi is unconscious but rants about "Sturgeon" and how it must be called forth. The attending nurses, a male weasel and female mouse, gossip over what it could mean and the chances of Jogjebi dying. Meanwhile in the mortuary, Mulmangcho shudders awake, and for a brief moment, thinks he is still hanging on for dear life, only to find himself in a room full of weasels, lying still. Frightened, he quickly awakens his brother and Geomeunjogjebi. Geumsaegi arrives at the hospital as the others awaken and Mulmangcho asks why they where brought to the weasel barracks. Geomeunjogjebi touches one of the weasels to find it ice cold, realizes it's a corpse and states they are in a mortuary. Through a crack in the wall, they hear Geumsaegi, and Mulmangcho presses his eye to the crack to watch. Geumsaegi's attendant explains that a many where killed and wounded, but curiously, a rabbit, otter and shrew were among the deceased. Alarmed, Geumsaegi asks for reassurance they are dead, then orders the bodies to be burned immediately. However, when the morticians find Geomeunjogjebi, Mulmangcho and Oegwipali missing, Geumsaegi is immediately informed and he curses Geomeunjogjebi and orders a search party. The three are currently crawling through the undercroft and Mulmangcho insists they must find Jogjebi. Geomeunjogjebi refuses - stating after the mission failure he'll surely have them killed. Meanwhile, with still no sign of the shrew, rabbit or otter, Geumsaegi grows anxious and insists they keep searching as he goes to meet Jogjebi. In the undercroft, Geomeunjogjebi insists he knows these caves well and will never be caught and instructs Mulmangcho to dig at a very specific point, to which he complies. Geumsaegi approaches Jogjebi, still unconscious and muttering about "Sturgeon", and Geumsaegi wonders what that could possibly mean, as he fails to notice Mulmangcho peeking out from under Jogjebi's bed. Mulmangcho sneaks back under where Geomeunjogjebi and Oegwipali are both hiding, and Geomeunjogjebi pulls forth a pact knife as Jogjebi becomes lucid enough to name Geumsaegi in charge until his recovery. Geomeunjogjebi curses that the enemy spy is now leading their units - but then considers letting Geumsaegi live and instead killing Jogjebi. He recalls his old pact and decides he will use Mangko's unit to destroy Jogjebi. Meanwhile, Geumsaegi decides he must discover exactly what Sturgeon is before Jogjebi recovers, but first he must find Geomeunjogjebi and the mice and orders an island wide search to be conducted day and night. Mangko is napping when he is awoken by a call, ordering to get his search units in line. After angrily hanging up, he is disturbed when the pact knife is tossed before him and he looks up to the vent grate. Geomeunjogjebi calls forth, altering his voice to sound like that of his brother Aekku, and reminds him of The Pact. He can catch the Flower Hill spies and perhaps be named Commander. Mangko burst into laughter at the idea of being made Commander but is scolded into silence and warned that this is his last chance to fulfill their pact. Geumsaegi pours his men into searching for Geomeunjogjebi and the mice whilst he has Jogjebi's clerks search for documents on Sturgeon. Mangko steps into action, calling out that enemies of Jogjebi are in the hospital and must be taken down. He storms the hospital armored in tactical gear and tells the frightened hospital staff he is here to take care of the enemies hiding within the hospital. The staff stand their ground, ordering Mangko to leave. Angered at having his new sense of authority challenged, Mangko murders them all in cold blood before barging into Jogjebi's room, terrifying his nurses and angering the now lucid Jogjebi. Mangko insists this is for his safety and orders his bed moved, under which the otter, shrew and rabbit disguises lay discarded. Mangko announces that spies have been under his bed, and Jogjebi, overwhelmed and in poor health, faints. The clerks have finally found documents on Sturgeon and Geumsaegi announces that the enemies are after these documents and so he will keep them on his person until Jogjebi is back. Geomeunjogjebi and the mice lie bored in waiting inside the ventilation shaft before Mangko returns and announces to the room he has obtained Jogjebi as requested. The three burst into happy tears and hug, as Geomeunjogjebi thanks the mice for working so hard for him. But their real fight begins now. Geumsaegi paces, thinking about Sturgeon. Iron Weasels are mentioned in the document but their position and exact training are not mentioned. He is suddenly called by Oegwipali, claiming to be a doctor. He states that Jogjebi is awake and would like to speak with him. He enters the hospital and enters Jogjebi's room and finds only his bed with the sheets pulled over a body-like figure. Geumsaegi nervously pulls back the sheets to reveal a cackling Mulmangcho and suddenly, Geumsaegi is surrounded by Mangko's soldiers. Oegwipali relieves Geumsaegi of his gun and word is soon sent out that in Jogjebi's absence, Mangko will act as General Commander. Imprisoned, Geumsaegi screams in anger, cursing that he hadn't considered Geomeunjogjebi, Mulmangcho and Oegwipali would be alive and still insist on being obstacles. He looks out into the sky, wondering what Juldarami must be doing right now. Juldarami, currently playing pool with the mice of his regiment listens into their gossip, hearing that Mangko somehow acts as General Commander. Curious, he walks to the radio and turns on local news to hear a report of a Flower Hill scout arrested and as the report begins to discuss Mangko, Juldarami realizes Geumsaegi is in danger and he must act now. The next morning, Mulmangcho storms the vacation villa looking for Juldarami, but he has already left and is on motorcycle on his way to rescue Geumsaegi. But first he needs a disguise. Jogjebi opens his eyes to find himself shut in a small room and tied to a cross shaped bed, arms outstretched in front of a sadistic Mangko and Geomeunjogjebi who taunts that this is how he treats psychosis. Mangko agrees, asking how was it Jogjebi came to blame him for their defeats. Jogjebi angrily demands to know who is to blame only for Geomeunjogjebi to blame Jogjebi himself, being ceaselessly deceived by Geumsaegi and failing. Mangko demands Jogjebi hand over the Sturgeon documents. Alarmed, Jogjebi asks how they could possibly know about them only to be informed of his delirious talking whilst unconscious. He then goes on to say if he hands over the documents, they'll finish what he started and take over Flower Hill immediately and if he doesn't, Mangko will flay him alive. Geumsaegi laments that he cannot let Mangko win and overtake Flower Hill. Meanwhile, Mangko has thrown himself a celebration ball and asks for a round of applause for Geomeunjogjebi as a veteran of the Battle of Okchon River, Mulmangcho, now named Agent Commander, and Oegwipali, now named Search Commander. All three are now dressed in rich new clothes and uniforms, and laugh as Mangko offers a cruelly ironic toast to Jogjebi's health as he watches the party from a stream video in his prison. Mulmangcho, happy to have finally been recognized, drinks a great deal and is approached by a friendly mouse who has wanted to meet him for a long time. Mulmangcho brags that he'll soon be more famous once he captures Juldarami and accepts another glass as the mouse refills his drink. The mouse asks where Geumsaegi is as Special Aide, only for Mulmangcho to reply by dangling his prison keys before him, outing him as a Flower Hill spy. The mouse visibly angers, but keeps up with the conversation, asking why he hasn't been executed. Mulmangcho explains they intend to torture him for information regarding Pangulggot. The mouse ends the conversation by suggesting Juldarami is too cowardly to do anything now. Mulmangcho agrees and drunkenly gets to his feet and announces he wishes to go and watch over Geumsaegi's cell. Mangko agrees to allow him, but Geomeunjogjebi is cautious. The mouse helps the drunken mouse to his feet to guide him down the hallway, and Mulmangcho, jolly from the alcohol, sings and dances before the mouse remarks there is something on his nose and rubs a handkerchief upon it and Mulmangcho seems to become drowsy. He is stripped and lain on the bed with the handkerchief over his nose, which is revealed to have been laced with chloroform. Juldarami - who had been disguised as the friendly mouse, dons Mulmangcho's brand new uniform and glasses, and passes the guards. He drives down the prison and loads Geumsaegi into his car, dismissing the order for escort. As he drives, Geumsaegi squirms out of his bonds, preparing to kill "Mulmangcho" only to hear the whistling of Flower Hill's song. He stops, shocked as he listens to the whistling. Nevertheless, he finally breaks out of his bonds and prepares to kill the mouse before the car stops and "Mulmangcho" happily calls out his name. Slowly withdrawing his lily-bell scarf, and then his mouse mask, Juldarami reveals himself and the two embrace in a loving hug. Geumsaegi explains he was terrified, now knowing the lengths his enemies will go to obtain Flower Hill. But Juldarami reassures that they have learned their lesson and will get their revenge. Discussing Sturgeon, the pair devise a plan to bring out Mangko by opening fire upon them whilst drunk and amidst the chaos, rescue Jogjebi. Using his Mulmangcho disguise, Juldarami orders the mice open fire on the party hall, and they obey. The party suddenly disrupted, everyone inside flees to safety, but Mulmangcho, having awoken and without his glasses, stumbles and tries to get his bearings and bumps into Geomeunjogjebi. The pair cannot recognize each other, Mulmangcho as he without his glasses, and Geomeunjogjebi because Mulmangcho is without his glasses and in a different uniform. Realizing he was tricked, Mulmangcho curses. Summoning the Crows, Geumsaegi tells them they are under attack from Flower Hill and to attack with anti-tank fire. Juldarami obtains the strongest crow, and Geumsaegi tells him he must carry them to Jogjebi for he is in great danger. Mangko and Geomeunjogjebi fight, blaming each other for Geumsaegi and Juldarami being able to plot this whole attack, and Oegwipali breaks them up by asking where they might have gone. It strikes them they have gone to Jogjebi and the three of them hasten towards the prison. Geumsaegi and Juldarami reach Jogjebi and announce they are here to rescue him, and Jogjebi is moved to tears that they would save him. They quickly look for the key as Mangko and Geomeunjogjebi get closer. As they burst through the door, they see Jogjebi, Juldarami and Geumsaegi on the back of the crow, flying off into the night. The weasels open fire and Geumsaegi fires back, the camera freezing on the three in a hail of bullets. Characters Heroes *Geumsaegi *Juldarami Villains *Geomeunjogjebi *Mangko *Mulmangcho *Oegwipari *Commander Jogjebi Production notes *Whilst subtle, small changes to the animation began in this episode making way for the third and final art style of Season One Songs *The Lily Of The Valley Transcript Gallery The Enemies are Alive/gallery Trivia *Mangko's appearance was retconned from his grey fur and pink nose, to red fur with a black nose. The reason for this is unknown. Category:Series 1 Episodes